Dark Secrets
by 6Crimson6Flame6
Summary: Everyone has secrets. When Mr. Dickinson puts the five teams together for a year on a Beyblade tour, will these secrets be revealed? Set after the Third Beyblade World Championships.
1. Blitzkrieg Boys

**_Dark Secrets_**

Summary: Everyone has secrets. When Mr. Dickinson puts the five teams together for a year on a Beyblade tour, will these secrets be revealed? Set after the Third Beyblade World Championships.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1: The Blitzkrieg Boys**

A boy with two toned hair could be seen lying lazily on the grass by the Moscow river. His Dranzer in one hand resting on his stomach while the other rested behind his head keeping it from touching the ground. A long, thin piece of grass resting between his pale lips. Even through closed eyes he could tell when his brother took the seat next to him.

Placing both arms behind his head he laid down and let his eyes slip closed relaxing a bit, just as the bluenette was doing next to him. Outside of the mansion they were living in they kept up their cold and distant expressions in place, only letting it down in the comfort of their own home. Without having to ask they knew what the other was thinking about.

Not long ago the World Championships had ended. With Voltaire and Boris behind bars, Kai and the other Blitzkrieg Boys felt it was safe to return to their homeland. They only had a couple of months before the next tournament would start. For some reason, Mr. Dickinson had decided it would be a good idea for the teams to travel the Beyblade circuit together for the entirety of the following year. Saying something about strengthening the bonds of friendship between the five best teams, or something along those lines. Although the Blitzkrieg Boys had thought the idea was completely irritating and ridiculous, at least three of the other teams thought it was a great idea.

The only good part in their minds is that they'll get their own room. So they won't have to worry about being split up. Not that they would ever tell anyone what they thought.

If there was one thing about the Blitzkrieg Boys that only they knew it was that their personalities changed completely once it was just them. They didn't need nor want anyone else intruding into their world. That's why their cold facades were for everyone else but each other.

Without a word the two Russian bladers got up and headed back home.

"KAI HELP!" Was the first thing they heard when they walked through the door.

As they took off their coat's and shoe's a small black blur rushed past them. Hiding behind Kai's leg trying to catch his breath, the small boy tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

"IAN" Bryan yelled as he entered the room scanning for his prey. Before spotting Kai and the boy next him.

"That took awhile Tala" Bryan said raising an eyebrow at his redheaded teammate before turning his attention to the boy hiding behind his brothers leg.

"Give him to me" Bryan demanded glaring at the shaking boy. Whether he was shaking from fear or barely contained laughter Bryan wasn't sure.

"What happened?" Tala grinned trying hard not to show his amusement at how Bryan looked.

Bryan was standing covered head to toe in a sticky mess that could only be what looked like melted marshmallows, feathers, and a lot of egg.

"Ian what exactly were you trying to do?" Kai finally asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

"I was just trying to figure something out" He whined looking up at Kai with the best puppy face he could muster at the moment.

"Which was?" Kai questioned a smirk now resting on his face.

"Which came first. The chicken or the egg" Ian said innocently.

It was that answer that finally broke Tala down as he fell to the floor laughing, holding his stomach as tears streamed down his face. Kai just stood there smirking trying to reign in his laughter. Bryan however did not seem as amused as his brother's, spinning around he came face to face with Spencer's chest.

"Shut it Tala" Bryan cried as he turned his glare on the boy.

"Bryan learning the chicken dance does not actually mean you need to dress the part" Spencer said with a smirk which clearly told you how funny he thought the falcon blader looked.

Bryan at that point just blushed heavily and stormed up the stairs to take a shower. Trying to block out the sounds of laughter coming from downstairs.

After Bryan had left the four remaining Russians went into the living room to wait on their fifth teammate before discussing what to do about the upcoming tournament in a couple of months, a conversation that had everyone in the room groaning in pain.

When Kai awoke the next morning he felt off, even more so than usual. Although he knew what the issue was, it just wasn't something he was just going to go around talking about. Kai had dreamed about he and Tala again, and just like all the others he's had, this one was especially dirty. He had woken up in a cold sweat with a full salute from hell. Nope better to bottle things up inside until they explode. He did hope though that his brothers didn't suspect anything.

Unfortunately for him his brother's were very observant.

"What's wrong Kai?" Ian asked childishly as he stared up at Kai. He only acted like that when it was just his abbey brothers around him. "You were spacing out for a while"

"No worries just thinking" Kai replied with a small smile as he placed his hand on top of Ian's head, bending down to his height and affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Are you sure?" Ian pressed. Receiving a small affirmative nod from the taller boy. "Alright if you're sure" Ian gave a puppy dog pout but Kai just smiled softly.

Taking the smaller boys hand they walked downstairs to the kitchen. However as soon as Kai and Ian entered the kitchen he could feel the eyes of his brother's on him.

'Bloody hell how do they always fucking know?' Kai thought as he sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Kai?"

"I'm fine Tala just didn't sleep well" Kai cut in.

"You're a horrible lier Kai" Spencer commented.

"Maybe you're just to observant" Kai snorted as he sipped his coffee.

After breakfast the they decided to get some training in. As noon approached Spencer decided he should go to the store to pick up groceries, giving Bryan a quick look before heading inside. Following Spencer the others sat at the table while he went through the kitchen making his list.

"I'll have Tala go with me to the store" Spencer stated taking his list and heading for the front door, Tala following his lead.

"Want us to come with Spence?" Bryan asked as he looked at the blond.

"Nope Tala's help is enough" The blond replied as he and Tala donned their coat and shoes, before heading out the door.

As the duo left Bryan turned to Kai.

"Start talking" It was more of a demand than a request. As Kai sighed closing his eyes knowing better to argue with Bryan when he got like this, he muttered in a low voice.

"I like Tala"

_With Spencer and Tala_

"Well?" Spencer asked as he kept his face straight walking down the street.

"What?" Tala replied mirroring his expression.

"Tala" Spencer demanded.

"Spencer" Tala shot back

"Tala" Spencer glared causing Tala to sigh

"Fine … I kind of, sort of, maybe … might... like Kai" The red-haired boy muttered quietly.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"How do you even know?" Tala questioned

"Hn" Spencer grinned craftily "You should really try being so quieter in your … _activities_"

"Shit" Tala whispered to himself

"So are you" Spencer stated placing his mask back on "Going to tell him?"

"..."

"Tala."

"..."

"Pathetic" Spencer sighed shaking his head.

"Whatever" Tala whispered loud enough so that Spencer could hear it.

Ending the conversation they continued their trip, making their way to the market in silence.

_With Kai, Bryan, and Ian_

"Are you going to tell him?" Ian asked as he looked at Kai

"Hn."

"Why not?" Bryan questioned contemplating his brothers stubbornness.

"..."

"Kai stop acting like a damn child and just tell him" Bryan said resting his cheek on the palm of his hand while he looked at his brother. When he turned to Ian sitting next to him all the boy did was sigh, close his eyes, and shake his head.

"..."

"Fine" Bryan sighed deciding not to press the subject. Seeing as Kai stopped talking all together, knowing the phoenix blader he wouldn't be talking about Tala anytime soon either.

After their conversation effectively ended they went back outside to do some more training.

When Spencer and Tala got back from the store they put the groceries away and proceeded to look for their brothers. When they got outside they saw them training. As Tala walked up to the dish Spencer caught Bryan's eyes, giving a tiny nod before returning inside and starting lunch.

The rest of the day passed by slowly as the five Russians trained. They had two months left before they would see the other teams and they wanted to make sure they were ready. As Kai and Tala headed off to bed Ian, Spencer and Bryan stayed downstairs, when they were sure there brothers were out of earshot they whispered among themselves.

"One week" Was all they said as the trio nodded in agreement before heading off to bed. If their stubborn brother's won't say anything on their own, they'll force them to. By any means necessary.

_Seven Day's Later_

After seven days they put their plan into action. At some point in the night Bryan had Ninja'd Tala into Kai's room, while Ian and Spencer removed the bathroom door. Some how they accomplished all of this without waking Tala or Kai. Then the locked and barricaded the two in Kai's room. Since they were living in Kai's Mansion (the one that Voltaire never used) his room had a bathroom connected to it.

Morning had risen and the first to wake up was Kai. The first thing he noticed was the redhead sleeping next to him. In the beginning he didn't understand why Tala was sleeping in his bed but chalked it up to another one of Tala's odd quirks. He thought it would be a good idea to take a shower before he woke up but when he went to close the bathroom door he noticed its absence. Thinking this is all a prank he tried the bedroom door only to find it wouldn't open.

"Tala" Kai grumbled as he shook the sleeping boy "Tala"

"Huh?" He asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes

"We're locked in my room" Kai said as calmly as he could

"We're what?" Tala asked now fully awake, walked toward the door. When he confirmed that door wouldn't budge they could only think of one thing.

"BRYAN, SPENCER, IAN. LET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW" Tala and Kai screamed banging on the door, trying to break it down. "WE'RE GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU GUYS"

However the trio downstairs just ignored them, as Kai and Tala continued to bang on the door. Screaming insults and cursing them the entire time.

_Downstairs_

"Guess they woke up" Ian stated as he shuffled the deck of cards and started dealing "They don't sound happy."

"So what? They want to be difficult" Bryan responded as he looked at his hand "Besides … this is fun."

"They'll get over it" Spencer stated as he picked up a card and discarded one from his hand.

_Upstairs_

"Now what?" Tala sighed as he slid to the ground.

"Don't know" Kai replied looking at Tala.

"At least they left us food" was Tala's bored statement as he looked over the tray of food sitting by the door.

"Yeah as well as the inability to close the bathroom door" An scowl passing over his face..

"Well isn't that just fanFUCKINGtastic" Tala sneered bending his head in aggravation.

_**Days one and two**_

Two days had gone by without any improvement. While Tala and Kai busied themselves upstairs trying to pass the time, the others were trying to busy themselves downstairs trying to take their minds off their ridiculously stubborn brother's.

There were two thing's that both Kai and Tala had become aware of during the first two days of their situation. First unlike in the abbey they couldn't shower together. Anytime either of them showered their thought's wandered to places it shouldn't. This made it harder to shower and take care of certain _problems _since the bathroom no longer had a door.

The second problem was that even though they slept on separate ends of the bed somehow they always woke up cuddled next to each other. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem, if said _problems _weren't due to said person sleeping half-naked next to them. Thus making their biological morning alarm clocks much more painful, as well as harder to take care of.

_**Day three**_

_With Bryan, Ian, and Spencer_

On the third day Bryan, Ian, and Spencer were starting to wonder if their brothers weren't just stubborn but also dense. Every night they would wait outside the door to see if anything had happened and so far nothing had. Although they understood that it might take some time, after all you can't just throw two people in a locked room and expect them to get together the first night. But since they grew up together they figured they would at least be quicker than normal people. As night approached they decided that if the situation didn't improve soon they would have to do something more drastic.

"Do you think they'll get together?" Ian asked as he sat upon Spencer's shoulders. "You know before we have to leave"

"Don't worry squirt it's not like we're giving them much choice" The burly blond spoke up looking at his small friend with a smile. There game ended not to long ago and now they were sitting on the sofa relaxing.

"At least this will force them to talk" Bryan commented with an evil grin.

"Hahaha remind me not to piss you off Bryan" Ian laughed.

"Should we go see what there doing?" Spencer questioned after Ian regained his composure.

"Yeah" Ian responded with an excited yell, pumping his fist into the air as he and his brothers made their way towards Tala and Kai's room.

_With Tala and Kai_

During the third day the two had passed their time chatting while they played cards. But as time went by and day turned into night they found themselves left with only one problem. They were very, very bored. Currently they were lying on the bed, both had their eyes closed but they were anything but tired, and contrary to what most people think the Blitzkrieg Boys don't do boredom.

"You know why they're doing this don't you" Tala spoke at last opening his ice blue eyes and staring at the ceiling.

"Hn?" Kai replied curiously.

"There trying to get us together" Tala declared turning his head and looking at his friend with a small smile.

"It would seem so" Kai said as he chuckled his eyes remaining closed.

"Spence probably figured I wouldn't' say anything to you on my own" Tala uttered as he watched Kai's face.

"Same for Bryan and Ian" Kai stated slowly opening his eyes.

"Would you have said anything?" Tala questioned looking back at the ceiling.

"Probably not" Kai muttered honestly "Would you?"

"I wasn't planning on it" Tala admitted

"And now" Kai asked a sly grin forming on his face.

"I'm not sure"

After Tala finished speaking Kai rolled over on top of the redhead pinning him to the bed, Kai lowered his head as he fused his mouth to Tala's. When Kai broke the kiss he moved his face only far enough from Tala's to look at his shocked face.

"What about now?" He grinned as he watched the Tala's breathing change, and a scarlet blush make its self known.

"Nope still not sure" Tala smirked after recovering from his shock.

Seeing the smirk on the wolf's face Kai bent his head down again and kissed Tala for the second time. This time earning himself a small moan from the wolf blader as he deepened the kiss. Tala responding just as intensely until both reluctantly pulled apart for some much-needed air.

"So does this mean we're going out now" Tala asked with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"I guess it does" Kai replied with a grin bending his head to capture Tala's lips in a fierce kiss.

"Finally" was all that was heard from outside the door as Bryan, Ian and Spencer unlocked the door effectively freeing them. As they walked into the room they grinned up at the two blushing teens on the bed. One pinned beneath the other.

"It's about bloody fucking time" the trio said in unison.

"We thought we'd have to handcuff you two together" Bryan chuckled darkly. An evil grin plastered on his face.

Over the next month and a half, the Blitzkrieg Boys trained each day while they relaxed at night. Knowing that soon they would have to go back to being the cold and distant bladers they were known for. Well at least in front of other people. Since the day they had gotten together Tala had moved into Kai's room. Just like Bryan had done with Spencer.

Bryan and Spencer had gotten together during the previous World Championships. The only ones who knew about it and how it happened were Kai, Tala, and Ian.

Finally the day came that none of them were looking forward to. Currently the five Russian beybladers were standing in a crowded airport looking, for lack of the better word completely and utterly vexed. After getting checked in they made their way to a sitting area while waiting for their plane to start boarding.

The cold and distant masks they had perfected over the years were back in place. The only ones who could tell what they really felt were each other. What scared people the most about them was that they could tell what the others were thinking simply by look alone . They understood each other so well that no words were ever needed.

When their plane arrived and they were preparing to board, only one thought ran through their minds.

"This can't possible get any worse"

**End Chapter**

A/N: OK so I know they are like way OOC but I wanted to write how I thought they might act when it's just them together. When there not having to put up their guard and stuff. Let me know what you think. The next chapter's on one of the other teams, I'm not sure which one yet.


	2. White Tiger X

_**Dark Secrets**_

Summary: Everyone has secrets. When Mr. Dickinson puts the five teams together for a year on a Beyblade tour, will these secrets be revealed? Set after the Third Beyblade World Championships.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**Chapter 1: White Tiger X**

Three years. Three years and yet he never said anything.

When the World Championships had ended Rei decided to head back to China with the rest of the White Tiger X team. Since the rest of the teams did the same he felt no reason to stay in Japan. Especially since he knew he would be seeing them again.

'Maybe I should tell him' Rei thought to himself as he stood beside Lee.

Currently he and Lee were giving some beyblade lessons to the younger children in their village. On the side he could hear Mariah and Kevin cheering the kids on while Gary was eating some pork fried rice. Even though his mind was on other things he was completely aware of his surroundings, even the looks Lee sent his way.

"What's up Rei?" Lee asked after they finished.

"Huh what do you mean?" Rei asked in surprise

"You seemed kind of spaced out back there is everything ok?" Lee pressed as the two of them walked over to the rest of their team.

"Don't worry Lee everything's fine" Rei responded with a smile.

"Well if you're sure" Lee replied even though he didn't believe him.

"Once they had met up with the others they decided to go relax near the waterfall that was in their village. Before they made their way there they grabbed some fishing poles and blankets along with a couple of buckets. Once they had made it to their destination Mariah and Gary laid the blankets on the ground dug a fire pit and made a small fire as Lee, Kevin and Rei got their fishing gear set up.

"Isn't this nice" Mariah smiled as she stretched, falling back staring at the sky.

"Yeah especially with the weather so nice" Kevin chimed in enthusiastically as he tilted his head looking back at the pink haired blader.

"We haven't done this since we were kids" Mariah spoke as she watched the clouds.

"Yeah and if I remember correctly, last time Lee fell in the river when he tried to pull up his rod" Rei laughed before sending everyone else except Lee into a frenzy.

"Oh yeah I've meant to get you back for that" Lee stated with a grin before tackling Rei to the ground.

"I give, I give" Rei shouted through tears as he was mercifully tickled.

After awhile silence settled around them as they relaxed by the river a couple of feet away from the waterfall. They spent the day like that, lounging around reminiscing about the past. Making plans to do this more often. When they noticed the sun setting in the sky they decided to call it a night knowing that it would be slightly darker by the time they got home.

As they parted ways going in their respective directions home Lee glanced briefly behind him to watch Rei walk home.

"Lee?" Mariah softly asked as she looked at her older brother.

"I'm just glad he's back" Lee said as he smiled at her.

"Me too" She agreed as they entered their small house.

Gary and Kevin were already up and waiting outside when the rest of the White Tiger X team awoke the next morning. Well waiting was kind of an understatement. Kevin was waiting while he watched his bigger teammate chow down on his breakfast. He looked slightly green as if he had just watched a snake swallow its prey.

"I swear he eats just as much as Tyson only a lot slower" Kevin grimaced when the rest of his teammates showed up.

"Yeah but at least Gary has manners when he eats" Rei replied with a grin.

They had already decided that they would only blade for fun until they were back to Japan. They did this so they could spend more time together enjoying their vacation. But that didn't mean they didn't take any of their matches less seriously.

As they made their way to the practice area Lee suddenly tripped. Immediately Rei was on one side while Mariah was on the other, Kevin and Gary behind them.

"Lee" The collective group of voices called out.

"Lee are you alright?" Rei asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok" Lee replied in embarrassment.

As Rei and Mariah helped Lee stand, Rei's hand accidentally brushed against Lee's thigh. Causing the already embarrassed boy to blush a darker shade of red. When they finally got to the practice area they found all the children from yesterday back again. As they watched them face off against each other they went around to each blader and gave tips to help them improve.

Mariah had been awfully quiet the last couple of days. Even when they would go to the river to relax she would be even quieter. The pink haired blader had never been a daydreamer so when she started doing just that her friends noticed immediately. However asking they concluded would probably not be the wisest idea. As sweet as she was, just like her Galux bit-beast she had claws and when angry she was not afraid to use them. So they figured it was a girl thing and opted to leaving it at that.

They were right in that aspect Mariah wasn't usually a daydreamer, but lately her mind just couldn't keep her from fantasizing about her present-day love. With her mind on the person she was in love with her smile widened and she sighed fondly.

Even though Kevin seemed the slower of the group he was anything but, and picking up on Lee's current crush was all to easy.

"Someones crushing on Rei, someones crushing on Rei, someones crushing on Rei" Kevin sang the next day as he and Lee sat by themselves under a shaded tree.

"Shut up Kevin" Lee threatened but to no avail.

"I wonder what Rei would say if I told him" Kevin prodded his friend putting a finger to his chin as if in deep thought.

"Don't you dare" Lee hissed turning to the shorter boy "Besides I don't even know if he's gay."

"I could find out for you" Kevin goaded with an evil grin.

"Kevin" Lee challenged darkly

"Hey look who's coming" Kevin smirked as he spied Rei, Mariah and Gary walking down the path.

"Kevin" Lee repeated a bit harsher

"Yeah yeah whatever you say captain" Kevin laughed. As the trio neared Lee and Kevin could see Mariah holding a picnic basket chatting with Rei. An adoring smile on her face making Rei laugh.

Over the next few weeks the group of close-knit friends spent their time swimming, fishing, and relaxing about enjoying this time off. They knew it wouldn't last though. As soon as they landed in Japan they would have to start training, and since they would have others to battle against taking it easy for now wouldn't hurt.

The White Tiger X team had about two months left to go before their flight back to Japan. During this time of relaxation there were a few things that went noticed and unnoticed between them. The first thing was.

Rei had found himself much like the others (well except for Kevin and Gary), musing over his current love interest. He found the best time to do so was in the privacy of his own room since most of his innocent thoughts took a more lecherous path recently and this way he wouldn't have to try to hide his very obvious arousal. No he didn't need others questioning him. Especially since he wasn't even sure how to handle the situation. It was times like these he was glad he lived alone.

The second thing was Mariah's strange behavior and it was on one particular day that got the boys just a little more than confused. Not that they weren't already.

It had all started in the morning. The five of them had decided on battling before the village children came out. First to battle was Gary and Kevin, this battle ended in a tie. The next battle was Lee and Rei with Rei coming out the winner by a stroke of luck. Hey just because Lee's crushing on Rei doesn't mean he'll let him win. But it was before Mariah's turn began that stumped everyone.

"I'm out" Mariah stated straight-faced getting up from her spot on the ground.

"What do you mean you're out Mariah" Kevin asked flabbergasted.

"See you later guys" She responded "Oh and I wanna be alone now so don't follow me" she stated turning her head glaring at the four boy's before she walked away.

"What's up with her?" Rei asked looking at the retreating figure of his friend.

"I...don't know" Lee responded just as shocked.

"She seem odd to anyone else?" Kevin asked shuddering slightly.

With that they just shrugged and shook their heads, sighing as they did.

Over the next couple days Mariah seemed back to her old self. The others guessing it a female thing didn't press her for answers though they remained curious. This type of behavior happened three more times over the month but still out of respect for the sweet but spicy girl avoided any unnecessary conflict. After all if it was bad she'd tell them. Right?

Lee was another story. In spite of the fact that he was crushing on his best friend and teammate he made sure or at least tried to make sure it wasn't obvious. Even with Kevin knowing he had already agreed to keep his mouth shut until Lee got up to courage to do something about his infatuation. With them growing up in the village they understood each other and refused to meddle in their friends love lives. To them it was out of respect. Even if he did tease Lee a lot he always made sure Rei wasn't within hearing range.

For Kevin he found teasing his friend relentlessly enjoyable to a certain point. But he also found all this secrecy exhausting and ridiculous. If you like someone why not just tell them. To him it was simple logic. If the person you like also likes you back you win. If you get rejected at least you can say you had the ball's to be honest and admit how you felt. After all wouldn't it be better to tell the person you like them and risk rejection then to sit on your ass all day wondering what would've happened.

Out of all of them Kevin was the most perceptive. He rarely showed it, preferring to act childishly instead. After all to him it was just much more fun.

A couple of weeks later. They five of them decided to camp out by the river. Since the village had changed and had become less restrictive they decided to take advantage of the freedom it offered. That day they decided to teach the village kids some more before packing up their bags for their three-day camping trip. Knowing they were close enough to the village if the situation called for them to return early. Knowing this they felt much more at ease.

Travelling together the five Chinese bladers headed down the familiar path shrouded by green tree's which shaded their walk. Upon reaching the site they unrolled their sleeping bags, made a fire pit and sighed happily sitting down on their bedding.

"I can't believe how relaxing this is" Mariah exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah no kidding" Rei replied smiling at the slightly shorter girl "Are you going to fish Lee?"

"Maybe later" Lee smiled.

"Can we start on the picnic basket?" Gary asked staring dreamily at the basket resting next to Mariah.

"We just ate though" Lee reminded his friend.

"I'm still hungry" Gary remarked as his stomach growled, causing the others to laugh.

After they had eaten everyone except Mariah and Gary decided to do some fishing so they would have something for dinner later that night. The basket didn't last very long so they made sure to catch a lot.

That night the five friends laid in a circle around the fire watching the stars. They talked about all sorts of things reminiscing about the old days and things to come. After the fire had died out they fell asleep still in the circle they started in.

Over the next couple day's the five friends spent their time fishing, relaxing and getting in some beyblade action. Although their wasn't much to do in the village they were content just being around each other. The end of the second month was nearing and soon they would only have a bit more time left in the village before they had to leave.

'Should I tell him?' was once again the one question plaguing Rei's mind.

The White Tiger X team had only one month remaining before they would travel back to Japan. Although they were a bit nervous they were also ecstatic to see their old friends. After all they would all be together for at least a year.

During the last month the group had decided to visit the streets of Hong Kong. Heading into one of the hobby shops they decided to upgrade their blades. Just in case they needed spare parts.

"Hey look at this" Gary said as he eyed a poster on the outside of the shop.

"It looks like Mr. Dickinson has already put out word of the tour" Rei replied reading the poster.

"Leave it to him to get fans excited early" Lee expressed with a slight smile.

"Hey guys I need to check on something" Mariah stated with a smile walking away "Be right back"

"We'll be at the restaurant" Lee shouted at his sister. His only response was a wave.

After Mariah left, the boys left to go check out their favorite restaurant. As they waited on their pink haired friend they picked out a table and ordered their drinks. About fifteen minutes Mariah returned with a smile.

"Sorry guys" She said as she sat down and ordered a cup of sweet tea.

"Where'd you go?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"Chill out Kev I saw a store that I wanted to check out" She said dismissively. This answer seemed to sit with the every one so she opted to not saying anything else about where she went. After all what they didn't know she didn't have to explain.

After they ate they headed back to the village. They still needed to pack and wanted to get it done early so it was out-of-the-way. The last month felt like it went by even faster than the first two. Before they even knew it there was only two weeks remaining. Although they bladed against each other a bit more often time still seemed to fly by.

On the night before they had to leave, the villagers threw a feast to wish them good luck, and given hugs by the children to thank them for their lessons. After the rest of the village went to bed they stayed up, sitting in silence and thinking about tomorrow.

At long last it was the day of their flight. The entire village waited outside to see them off. Offering words of encouragement and support as the White Tiger X team headed for the airport.

"When's our flight" Kevin asked as he bounced around.

"In two hours now calm down Kevin" Lee told him firmly.

After they checked in their bags they made their way toward the waiting area. They still had two hours left to wait so they did what they could to pass the time. Mariah was reading, Kevin was bouncing off the walls, Gary was looking at the restaurants, and Lee and Rei where chatting.

"Who's everyone sitting next to?" Rei asked as they all looked at their tickets.

"I've got seat 1A" Lee said first.

"I'm seat 2A" Mariah told him.

"I'm in seat 3C" Gary replied his mind off food momentarily

"My seat is 1B" Rei replied smiling at Lee.

"And I have seat 2B" Kevin hollered making Mariah groan.

"Rei can we switch?" Mariah pleaded.

"Huh? Well..." Rei started to respond.

"No switching Mariah" Lee told her firmly.

"Fine" The cat blader pouted with a huff.

"It's ok Mariah, Lee's only saying that because" Kevin grinned.

"KEVIN" Lee shouted causing the small boy to crack up laughing.

While the other three looked between the two with confusion. Kevin sat bouncing in his now taken seat, wide-eyed grinning from ear to ear while Lee tried to hide his growing blush.

With only one hour left until boarding they watched other people take seats around them. Even though they were now silent their minds were buzzing with questions they couldn't answer.

"Hey does anyone know where we're staying?" Kevin asked a lot calmer then before.

"Mr. Dickinson said it was at one of the hotel's the BBA owned" Rei replied turning his attention to the green haired blader.

"I hope they have food" Gary said imagining the buffet from the last hotel they stayed at.

"Is that all you can think of Gary?" Mariah asked looking up from her book with a small smile.

"Mmmm ribs" Gary sighed causing Mariah to giggle.

"Don't worry Gary Mr. Dickinson will probably take everyone out to eat when we get there" Rei commented thinking of how Tyson eats.

"I wonder if all the teams will be arriving on the same day" said Lee absent-mindedly.

"I'm not sure but it's highly possible" Rei replied looking at his friend "He probably be at the airport when we arrive to pick us up"

After that the five Chinese bladers went silent hoping the plane would begin boarding soon. As much as they tried to preoccupy their time they had gotten tired of waiting.

"Rei?" Lee started, causing his dark-haired friend to look at him "I."

"Plane 778 From Hong Kong to Tokyo is now boarding"

**End Chapter**

A/N: Hey everybody. I hope you liked this chapter. I know the build up may seem kinda slow but it's there for a reason. Please stick with this story I promise it will be worth it. There is a method to my madness.


	3. The Majestics

******_Dark Secrets_**

Summary: Everyone has secrets. When Mr. Dickinson puts the five teams together for a year on a Beyblade tour, will these secrets be revealed? Set after the Third Beyblade World Championships.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**Chapter 3: The Majestics**

Four boys could be seen walking down the streets of France. Chatting among themselves as they walked. They had three months until they would meet up with the other bladers so they decided to enjoy themselves while they could.

"So what are you guys going to do during this break" Oliver asked smiling at his friends.

"I'm not sure there isn't much to do" Robert sighed as he looked at the shorter boy.

"Yeah I think Robert will probably just sit at home and fantasize about Tyson" Johnny laughed.

"I have a better chance at getting Tyson then you have at getting Kai" Robert sneered back stopping his walk to glare at the Scottish boy.

"Well guys Oliver and I are probably going to just hang out" Enrique smiled as he slipped his hand around his boyfriends.

"Yeah there's plenty to do" Oliver stated lacing his and Enrique's fingers together.

"Ugh we know you guys are together but do you have to flaunt it?" Johnny asked with a look of boredom.

"You're just jealous" Oliver laughed as he was pulled away from the others.

As Oliver and Enrique headed towards a coffee shoppe Robert and Johnny took a seat outside to wait. Oliver and Enrique were stopped however by two annoying voices.

"Enrique poo" Was heard as two girls a blond and a brunette grabbed Enrique's arms and clung to him.

"Oh hello ladies" Enrique smiled unaware of the glare being sent his way.

As Enrique flirted with the two girls Oliver went inside and ordered three iced coffees. As he walked back outside he could see Enrique still flirting with the girls.

"What are you ladies doing in France?" Enrique asked.

"Are father's are here on business so we came to do some shopping" The blond stated as if it was obvious.

"Enrique poo why didn't you tell us you were in France?" The brunette asked with a pout.

"Well I just got in today" He told her.

"Are you going to just let those girls steal Enrique's attention from you?" Johnny smirked at his obviously irate friend.

"He can do what he wants, but he wont be getting anything from me if he keeps it up" Oliver stated with closed eyes trying to keep from making a scene.

"You know Robert maybe we should hang out with them more often it sure is entertaining" Johnny said as he looked at his German companion.

"It would help pass the time" Robert stated as he took a sip of his drink trying to hide his smirk.

"Glad to know my relationship is so amusing" Oliver glared as he clenched his unoccupied hand.

"Well ladies it was nice talking to you but I'm afraid I must be going" Enrique said trying to pull his arms away from his clingy fangirls.

"When will we see you again Enrique poo?" They asked simultaneously.

"Oh you'll see me around" He responded as he headed for the coffee shoppe

When Enrique returned with his drink he wasn't sure what to expect. But an irate boyfriend and two smirking friends definitely wasn't it.

"Hey Oliver don't be mad I was just talking to some friends that's all" Enrique said trying to win his boyfriends forgiveness with a puppy dog pout.

"You don't talk Enrique you flirt, and you didn't need to let them hang all over you like that" Oliver snapped glaring at his boyfriend.

"You know I love it when you're mad" Enrique sighed dreamily causing Oliver to blush and the others to crack up laughing.

"Fine I forgive you but I'm still mad" Oliver said as Enrique kissed his cheek

As Oliver and Enrique made up Johnny and Robert shook their heads looking on in amusement. Over the last couple of years the Majestics had formed a weird bond. Although they still acted better them everyone else they had lightened up towards each other a lot.

They had decided to stay at Oliver's mansion for a week before heading out to their own homes. As well as making sure to sleep in a different wing then the two love birds. They may have been ok with their relationship but that didn't mean they wanted to hear their nightly activities. Knowing was enough for them. It was in this week that they learned that their little French friend had an evil side.

"So did he finally give in yet" Robert asked the next morning as his blond friend sat down at the table pouring himself some coffee.

"No" Enrique grumbled "He didn't even let me sleep in the same bed as him".

"Well he did seem pretty mad yesterday" Robert stated with a small grin

"That was yesterday … and he said he forgave me" The blond boy nearly shouted.

"Still won't give in huh?" Johnny laughed sliding into the seat next to Robert.

"Shut up Johnny" Enrique growled

"Don't be mad at them it's your own damn fault" Oliver said as he walked into the dining room coffee in hand "I may have forgiven you but I'm still mad".

"Ugh fine, I'm going to go shower and head into town. Are you going to come with me?" Enrique asked before leaving to head to his temporary bedroom.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you? I figured you would want to spend time with your girlfriends" Oliver snipped raising his eyebrows and giving his boyfriend a dull look.

"Fine be that way" Enrique spat stomping out of the room "and they're not my girlfriends" he hollered back before slamming the door shut.

"So when are you going to forgive him?" Johnny asked.

"When this stops being fun" Oliver snickered.

"Wait you mean you're only pretending to be mad" Robert asked shocked while Johnny cracked up.

"Yup" Oliver stated trying control his laughter.

"And the amusement never ends" Johnny chuckled.

It only took a couple of days after that before Enrique had wiggled his way back into his boyfriends good graces. When he had found out that Oliver wasn't really mad at him he had done everything he could to get the French boy in bed. A week later they were saying goodbye to their German and Scottish friends as they boarded their private planes and headed to their own homes.

Month Two

It had been several weeks since they had seen each other. Although they didn't live near each other they had made it a point to meet up with each other to practice on their teamwork skills. Even though they still didn't get the point behind it, they did try to make an effort to improve theirs.

As Johnny and Robert touched down they called a limo and had them taken to Enrique's mansion. Oliver and Enrique had come there a week ago but had insisted on meeting them at the house instead of the airport.

"Master Johnny, master Robert its a pleasure to see you again" Piddlesworth bowed.

"So where are Oliver and Enrique?" Robert asked as the limo driver brought in their luggage.

"I'm not sure Master Robert they were outside beyblading a little while ago" He told them as he straightened up "Would you like me to find them for you?"

"Yes please" Robert replied as he and Johnny followed a maid up to their rooms.

As the butler made his way through the house he stopped outside Enrique's room and knocked. Waiting for a confirmation before informing the boy of his guests.

"Master Enrique are you in there?" Piddlesworth asked from the hall. Unaware of the two approaching bladers.

"Yeah I'm in here" Enrique replied.

"Your guests have arrived sir"

"Ah ok thanks Piddlesworth" Enrique shouted before the butler removed himself from the hall and headed towards the kitchen.

"We should probably get dressed you know how Robert hates waiting" Oliver stated as he looked up at Enrique.

"We could but this is more fun" Enrique smiled down at the shorted boy, who like him was clad in nothing but his boxers.

When Enrique heard no protest from the boy pinned beneath him not even bothered by the short interruption he started trailing light kisses down Oliver's stomach causing soft moans in the process as his hand drifted towards the boys boxers. He had just started to pull them down when a hard pounding was heard at the door causing both boys to groan.

"Oliver, Enrique cant you two wait until everyone's in bed" Johnny yelled with a wide grin. He knew exactly what he had interrupted.

"Fine, fine we're coming" Enrique yelled back.

"We don't need to know that Enrique" Johnny yelled trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oh shut the hell up" Oliver screamed through his frustration at being cut off.

Outside in the hall they could hear laughter and what sounded like someone falling down. As Oliver and Enrique got dressed opening the door with a look to kill only sent the Scot into more hysterics. However Enrique and Oliver were nothing short of observant and payback was not out of the question.

Throughout the day they noticed that while they bladed against each other and ate dinner Johnny and Robert avoided eye contact as well as any form of physical contact. But decided against saying anything, they would figure it out sooner or later.

It had been a week with no improvements. Both Robert and Johnny still avoided each other as much as possible without making it obvious. Too bad they weren't very good at it. At this point Oliver and Enrique decided to intervene. If they had gotten into a fight or argument it was time to make up. They only had a month left and it would not be good to go through this year-long beyblade tour with two of their teammate's avoiding each other.

"Why are you two avoiding each other" Oliver asked at the dinner table that night.

"Yeah what did you two do sleep together" Enrique chuckled trying to rile his friends up.

"What?" Johnny choked as Robert sat with wide eyes, and a blush on both their faces.

"Oh my god you did" Oliver and Enrique laughed holding their sides.

"And here I thought they liked someone else" Enrique chuckled after he had controlled his laughter.

"It isn't like that" Johnny sneered as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh really what did you guys do just imagine each other as Kai and Tyson?" Enrique joked.

But when both looked at anything but each other Oliver and Enrique erupted into a new fit of hysteria. This caused the other two to turn even redder.

"See I knew they liked each other" Oliver stated as he and Enrique ignored the indignant looks they were getting.

"Yeah so who do you think was the pitcher and catcher?" Enrique asked turning his full attention to his boyfriend.

"I'm no really sure but … Johnny seems more the catcher type to me" Oliver quipped.

"Yeah he has always had this air of bitchiness about him" Enrique chortled.

"Would you two shut the hell up" Johnny shouted thoroughly embarrassed.

After dinner the four European bladers headed off to bed.

"You know you can always share a room" Enrique smirked before disappearing with Oliver down the hall.

"Piss off Enrique" Johnny shouted as Robert sighed "and I wasn't the bitch"

The only thing they could make out after that was the sound of laughter from both Oliver and Enrique.

The next morning the Majestics awoke to the smell of Oliver's cooking. When they reached the kitchen they were greeted by a smiling Enrique while Oliver started preparing plates of food.

"Good morning guys, sleep well" Oliver asked smiling at his friends.

"Yeah guys how was your night?" Enrique asked grinning as if he already knew.

"Unlike the two of you whom can't seem to keep their hands off each other we are different" Robert stated as he sat down.

"Their still in denial" Oliver replied as he set down plates of food.

"We're not in denial of anything" Robert retorted.

"Maybe they don't wanna think about it because they don't know what to do" Enrique said in awe looking at Oliver.

"Maybe we should give them some pointers" Oliver responded as he looked at the blond.

"Ok guys so here's what you do, when you get in bed" Enrique started turning his head.

"We know what to do we're not stupid" Johnny interrupted.

"So they did do something. We were just looking for confirmation" Enrique grinned.

After breakfast and a few insults here and their they headed out to Enrique's private stadium. They would come out there everyday and practice until once again they were biding farewell to their teammate's.

Month Three

It had been almost a month since they had seen each other, and they were only a day away from returning to Japan to meet up with Mr. Dickinson and the rest of the beyblade teams. This time they had decided to meet up in Germany and stay at Roberts house for the night. Since the other teams would be arriving in the afternoon they would need to leave in the morning to make it there on time.

"Hey Gustav" Enrique greeted as he and Oliver exited their private plane.

"Master Enrique, Master Oliver a pleasure to see you again" Gustav bowed.

"So where is Robert and Johnny" Enrique asked handing the butler his and Oliver's luggage.

"Master Robert is in the library with Master Johnny" Gustav replied caring the luggage down the stairs. "Shall I inform the master of your arrival?"

"No thanks Gustav we can manage" Oliver replied.

"Very good sir" Gustav bowed before exiting.

After they had placed their bags on their bed they unpacked only what they would need until their departure in the morning. After they had finished they headed out to the library.

"Man I never win" Johnny complained after Robert had beaten him again.

"You know you'll never beat Robert in chess" Oliver told him as he and Enrique entered the room.

"Whatever" Johnny sighed in defeat.

"Did you just get in?" Robert asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yup so what are we going to do until tomorrow?" Enrique asked leaning his arm on Oliver's shoulder.

"We might as well relax I doubt we'll get any when we meet up with Tyson" Johnny stated in a bored tone.

"So Johnny … up for a tennis match?" Enrique asked

"Sure even though you can't beat me" Johnny smirked walking out of the library with Enrique following.

When the doors to the library closed Oliver turned his attention to his friend.

"Up for a game of chess?" Oliver asked

"Of course" Robert agreed as they set up the game.

With Oliver and Robert

They had played for a couple of minutes when Oliver decided to pull out his trump card, and hopefully catching Robert off guard. Thus allowing him to win, he knew Enrique would do the same for Johnny.

"So you and Johnny have spent a lot of time together huh?" Oliver asked innocently as he moved his piece.

"Believe it or not he got in yesterday so no we have not" Robert denied as he moved his piece.

"That's still one whole day what would Tyson say about that?" Oliver continued.

"Since I am not dating Tyson I doubt he would care" Robert stated a little flushed.

"I don't know the way that you two look at each other" Oliver smirked.

"Oliver I don't know what you are talking about but Johnny and I are not interested in each other like you and Enrique" Robert stated getting irritated.

"Are you sure about that?" Oliver stated with a cheesy grin.

"What do you mean am I sure about that of course I'm sure" Robert stated trying to keep his cool.

"It's simple really what I'm saying is this … check mate my dear friend" Oliver stated grinning.

"What?" Robert said as realization sunk in.

"You should really learn to concentrate" Oliver laughed as he walked out of the room toward the tennis court.

"You cheated" Robert screamed after him. But all he got in response was Oliver's laughter.

With Enrique and Johnny

"So what should we talk about?" Enrique started

"Talking is for people who have nothing productive to do with their lives" Johnny stated as he served the ball.

After a couple of serves Enrique felt confident Johnny wasn't suspicious. Since the score was tied he figured it was as good a time as any to use his trump card.

"How did you and Robert ended up sleeping together" Enrique asked as he returned the serve causing Johnny to miss.

"Shut up Enrique" Johnny spat as Enrique served the ball.

"Touchy" Enrique mumbled.

"You know it would be easier to concentrate if you would shut the hell up" Johnny shouted as he hit the ball.

"But you haven't answered my question" Enrique prodded.

"That's because I don't have to" Johnny replied.

"So who's on bottom?" Enrique asked with a grin as once again Johnny missed the ball.

"Or do you switch?" He taunted as he served the ball.

"Who seduced who?" Enrique continued until Johnny threw down his racket and stormed away.

After he left Enrique cracked up laughing joined by Oliver who still hadn't quit from when he left Robert.

"Those two make it so easy" Enrique cackled as he and Oliver sat on the ground trying to stop laughing.

"It was fun while it lasted" Oliver agreed.

"Too bad they didn't know we came up with this plan on the plane" Enrique smirked.

"They're gonna kill us one day" Oliver sighed as he stared at the sky his leaning his back against Enrique's.

"Na they love us too much" Enrique stated closing his eyes in relaxation.

The next morning the European bladers got ready to leave as they put their luggage in Roberts private plane. The trip there wouldn't take long but they wanted to make sure they had everything. As they ate breakfast they talked about what to expect, as well as sleeping arrangements. They knew Oliver and Enrique would share a bed so that meant Robert and Johnny would be forced to share a bed, much to the others amusement. At least they had enough faith in their teammate's that they wouldn't taunt them in front of the other bladers, or so they hoped.

They only had an hour left before take off. During that time Oliver and Enrique decided to take a walk while Robert chose to read and Johnny decided to take a nap. They were just getting back to the house when Gustav informed them the plane was ready to leave.

As they boarded the plane they wondered what exactly was going to happen.

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the long update. I didn't realize it was harder to write about them than I thought. I know I probably made them way out of character but once everyone is together they will be more in character. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
